


A Proposal

by Truthfully



Series: Elsanna Advent 2017 [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthfully/pseuds/Truthfully
Summary: One day she was going to get Eugene to lose a bet. But today is not that day.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Series: Elsanna Advent 2017 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691779
Kudos: 25





	A Proposal

“I win huh?” Anna felt very uncomfortable under the gaze of her friend Eugene. He had an unusually bright grin and was rubbing his hands together menacingly. She really had to stop getting suckered into these bets. Eugene had to have been a thief or conman somewhere in the past. She’d find out, if she could get the arse to lose a bet. 

“Okay Anna, you tell us why you broke up with your girlfriend, or… propose to the next person to come through that door.” He gestured behind him with a thumb. The only good thing about losing a bet to Eugene was that he always provided two options, never the one. He wanted you to choose your doom, and sometimes you could tell which one he wanted you to pick. 

“That’s easy!” Anna leaned in, waving him over. Eagerly he moved forward to listen. Anna opened her mouth, only to blow a raspberry as her hand ducked down into his pants pocket. Hollering he jerked back just as Anna twisted out of her seat. Already halfway to her door by the time he realized just what she had grabbed. 

“Anna! That’s for-!”

“How can I propose without a ring?!”

Luckily the door was already opening and she dropped onto her knees at a run, skidding the last few feet. She stopped in front of a surprised woman and with a flourish she presented the ring. 

“Honey, marry me?”

The blonde only smirked before reaching down to grab her hand and just as dramatically crying out “Why f course darling!" 

“What?”

**Author's Note:**

> If I ever continue this one it is going to be to the prompt of Wedding Chicken.


End file.
